


lemongrass

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Dick is hesitant. So is Kory. But they love each other, so they make it work.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	lemongrass

**Author's Note:**

> still trying to get a handle on how to write these two, so here's a short drabble!
> 
> no tw for this story

\--------

Dick is training, his body going through the motions of an imaginary fight, when he feels eyes on him. He moves smoothly, finishing a flip before turning to look at whoever’s watching him.

He meets Kory's dark eyes and something in his stomach jumps. He feels like a schoolboy, crushing on her despite already holding her, making love to her, waking up at her side in the morning. But that feels like a lifetime ago, and right now he’s burning for her. 

They stare at each other and then her lips curl up, making his knees weak. She’s beautiful, as bright as the alien star she comes from. Her hair is pulled back in a braid, a new look for her, and he likes it. 

She steps forwards, barefoot on the padded training floor, her sweatpants swishing as she walks forwards. He waits for her, leaning closer as she approaches, feeling like he’s metal and she’s a magnet. He wants to be wrapped up in her arms, but he’s not sure that’s something he is still allowed to have.

She stops, their bodies almost touching, tortuously close. She’s still grinning, affection glowing in her eyes, and says:

“You look good. Like that. Like you’re happy.”

He smiles, a crooked grin, and replies:

“I am happy.”

And it’s truth. She sighs, her arms crossed over her chest, and speaks:

“There’s something missing though.”

He cocks his head, curious.

“What is?”

She raised a hand, and it lands on his shoulder, her touch inhumanly warm. He leans into the soft touch, but doesn’t push for more, still unsure. She whispers:

“We are.”

He smirks, feeling more confident, but hiding his fear behind that feeling.

“We can fix that.”

She huffs out a laugh, gentle, quiet. A beautiful noise, make him smile softly. Then the hand on his shoulder travels, smoothing it’s way over his collarbone and up his neck to stroke his jawline. She sighs out:

“Yeah.”

Her eyes are intent, looking at him with a need he feels flayed open by; having someone want him this much, after how broken he feels he’s become, is almost too much. So he stays frozen, waiting for her to make the first move.

Her eyes flit down, almost embarrassed, and then she asks:

“May I kiss you?”

She’s hesitant, which is unusual for her. He can’t put into words how much he wants her lips on his, so instead he just nods. She grins widely, bright as the sun she draws power from, and leans in. She tilts her head and kisses him gently, carefully. It’s different from the first time, like they’re relearning each other. Dick finds he likes it.

She pulls back, hums with satisfaction. Dick opens his eyes again to drink in her face. She pulls him in until they’re hugging, holding him close, swaying slightly. 

She’s warmer than a human, a subtle reminder of her alien origin, and smells like the lemongrass scent of the shampoo he buys for the tower. He wraps his arms around her as tight as possible and buries his face in her shoulder and feels like everything is right with the world. 

\----------


End file.
